


Daddy Matty

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo aka cockblock, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Ben, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alcohol use, blowjob, dirty talking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: You meet a cute guy at a bar on a Friday night. You decide to leave with him curious to where the night will take you.





	1. Two strangers meet at a bar

**Author's Note:**

> I love Matt. Enough said. In this one he doesn’t wear glasses because I don't want to.

There’s a guy sitting alone in the bar, he has a beer in front of him and he’s looking at it but it’s obvious he’s thinking about something else. You’re on a table across him with some friends. It’s Friday night and you decided to go out after three months of not leaving your house except for work. Drinks start to run between you and your friends, you’re happy that for while you’ll be able to relax and put all the bad things in your life in a closed box inside your mind. You decide to wear a black bodysuit that fits to your body, denim shorts and transparent straps heels.

30 minutes have passed and the guy is still sitting alone, during all this time you had the opportunity to check him out. He’s so lost in himself and his thoughts that he hasn’t even realized you’re looking at him. He’s sitting on a stool but you can see that he is tall, very tall. Damn, the taller the guy the closer to Jesus, right? He’s wearing a gray shirt, not too loose, not too tight, just the perfect fit. He’s also wearing jeans and black sneakers. Too casual but somehow it suits him. His abundant hair is blonde and curly and you wonder what would it feel to run your fingers through it. You’re a little away but you make an effort to distinguish his facial features. He has an interesting face you decide: beauty marks decorates his face, his lips are full and pink and he has kind eyes. Wait … you’re crushing on a guy at a bar that hasn’t even turned around to look at you. Great.

One hour has passed and your friends have started to toast. Screams like “cheers!” and “shot shot” reign the table while everyone gets more filled with alcohol. The blonde boy’s beer has already warmed up but he hasn’t ordered another one. Your blurry eyes can see how his face has become a little sadder. You get sad with him. Two strangers feeling alone in the middle of a lot of happy people.

An hour and a half passed and the blond guy sitting at the bar is still alone. You hadn’t wanted to approach before, you were sure he was waiting for someone. But maybe he came alone…or worse: maybe they stood him up. Just thinking about it makes your heart shrink, who would ditch someone as cute as him? Screw them, their lost their chance and now you’ll take yours.

“I’ll be right back” you tell your group of friends. After several beers and shots they don’t pay you too much attention, thinking maybe you’re going to the restroom.

Slowly you walk towards the bar with your drink in hand, there’s an empty stool next to him. “Good” you encourage yourself. Whatever, what’s the worst that can happen? That you return defeated to your table and with more desire to get drunk?

“Hi” you cringe because you felt how awkward you sounded.

The blond guy turns his head to look at you and his eyes light up. “Hello! Are you Jenny?” he asks. Jenny? Who the fuck is Jenny? “No, I’m not Jenny” you say offended. Why has his question outraged so much? You don’t even know him.

His face fills with disappointment and yours flushes with shame, feeling you’re not what he expected.

“Oh… it’s just I have a blind date with a girl named Jenny but I think she’s not coming” the guy says a little shy.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen you for the last two hours” you laugh and take a sip of your vodka tonic.

“I should probably go” he says even more shy than before. You feel like slapping yourself. Every word coming out of your mouth drives this cute boy farther away.

“I mean” you rush to sit next to him. “I could be your blind date” you try to blink your lashes in a way that he gets you’re flirting with him, although with the amount of alcohol in your veins maybe it seems you’re having a stroke.

“I… really?” the eyes of the cute boy are lighten again and you’d give anything for them to stay like that all night.

“Sure!” you slur your words. “Fuck Jenny. I’m (Y/N) and I’m your blind date” you raise your hand towards him and he says “I’m Matt. Nice to meet you” he shakes your hand and you just wanna hold it for the rest of the night.

“Sorry I’m late, Matt. I got distracted by watching a very handsome guy at the bar” you joke.

Matt’s cheek blush immediately, he’s not used to get many compliments about his physical appearance, and the fact that the flattery comes from such a pretty girl only makes him more nervous.

“I like your hair” he blurts out, not sure of what else to say.

“Oh, thank you. Your is pretty too” you put a curl of golden hair behind his ear.

“You think so? They all say my brothers are the ones with nice hair, I suppose because I’m the only blonde among the three of us” he shrugs.

“Matt, I need you tell you something very serious” you say without smiling and Matt only nods a little scared. “I think you have the most beautiful hair in the entire world”.

You stare at each other in silence and then burst out laughing. Matt asks for another beer and offers to buy you your next drink.

For the next three hours Matt tells you about his life: he works at an insurance company calculating if people are candidates to acquire a plan, he likes the whole franchise of Star Wars but the second trilogy is his favorite because he remembers going to the movie theater to watch it when he was a kid, he occasionally runs to stay healthy but only at a park, never on a treadmill, he has the crazy feeling he looks like a hamster just running in the same place, he has never had a formal girlfriend, sure, he has dated some girls but he has never felt what they say you feel when you fall in love. And he has two brothers: Ben and Kylo, they’re actually triplets and he loves them to death but he admits sometimes they can be too much. You in exchange tell him about you and he listens carefully every word, memorizing even the smallest detail of this amazing girl in front of him.

“So, it’s getting late and I should go” you say looking at the time on your phone. “Did you bring your car?” thanks to Matt’s talk you slow down with the drinks and you’re more sober now.

“I got here in Uber, I thought I’d have a couple of beers and I don’t like to drive like that” the truth is that Matt barely took 3 beers and you doubt he’s unable to drive.

“Do you wanna share an Uber with me?” you ask trying to appear innocent, an idea has just formed in your head.

* * *

 

Matt and you wait on the sidewalk, he just ordered an Uber on his cell phone and the wait is 7 minutes.

“I’m cold” you hug yourself pretending to be shaking. “Would you hug me, Matty?”

It’s not even such a cold night but you don’t need to ask twice when a pair of strong and long arms are surrounding you, you hug him back and lean against him. Damn this uncomfortable heels.

“Mmmm you smell good” you purr and cuddle more against his chest. You raise your eyes a little and your mouth is inches away from his. Maybe these heels aren’t so useless after all. You’re dying to taste those plump lips and you’re not going to waste another moment of the night waiting for him to take the first step.

The first kiss is slow, he looks kind of scared and you don’t want him to run away. You push your mouth more to him and you hear him sigh against your mouth and his arms tights you more.

After of moment of bumping your noses and your mouths staying together he kisses you back with full tongue grabbing you hard by the hips, putting you closer to his body. You put one of your hands in his soft hair and moan into his mouth, you’re feeling like you’re getting hot by the kiss, never wanting to end. Your tongues are in each others mouth, tangled and fighting on a sweet dance. He tastes like alcohol and you’re sure you taste the same but there’s also something sweet in him. Something more intoxicating than all the vodka tonics you drank.

“I … I really like you” he stopped kissing you to regain his breath. “You’re awesome and I like talking to you” he has your face between his hands and his brown eyes into yours. “I really like you too” you smile and decide to continue with the make out session until your ride arrives. You taste his tongue in your mouth and you’re glad you have your eyes closed because you’re sure you both look ridiculous from the pleasure a simple kisses are giving you. You don’t notice if there someone near you, all you want to feel is Matt’s mouth and arms.

“Can we go to your apartment?” you try to regulate your breath before the Uber arrives. Before he can answer you bite his lip. You just can’t stop tasting him.

“Are you sure? You’re not drunk, right?” Matt asks you worried that the alcohol is the one speaking for you.

“Not really. I kind of sobered up” you wish you could blame the alcohol on what you want to do with Matt but you can’t, you’re making this decision sober and conscious.

Matt takes your hand and opens the back door of the car “Come on, get in” and he leaves a short kiss in your knuckles.

On the way to his apartment neither of you speak, you just hold each other’s hands, each looking through your window. Nervous and expectant about what will happen once you get off of this car and enter the apartment. You don’t know why but you give Matt’s hand a squeeze wanting to tell him everything is fine.


	2. Daddy Matty

“Uhh so this is my place” Matt says as he opens the door. At the right side there’s the living room with a couch and a TV, then at the left it’s the tiny kitchen. If you turn to the right you could see a long hallway with four doors: 3 bedrooms and the bathroom.

“Nice. Can you show me your bedroom?” straight to the point, you’re almost jumping from how excited you are.

“Yeah, sure, this way” Matt takes the lead and goes to the first door in the hall, on the left side.

As soon as you put a foot inside his bedroom you go straight to lay in bed, stretching and smelling his sheets. “I’m tired” you roll over so now you’re laying on your stomach. “Can you take off my shoes, please?” You bent your legs and wiggle them a little. Matt kneels beside you, undoing the straps of your heels and putting them on the floor. Next he starts rubbing your feet and calves. “Mmm that feels good” you sigh. Those damns heels got you already tired and Matt’s hands feel like magic.

“Do you want me to take these off too?” Matt ask as his hands are on your butt. “Yeah, please” you close your eyes, willing to enjoy yourself from now on.

“Fuck” Matt mumbles when your shorts are off and he can see you in all the glory of your black bodysuit. He can’t stop himself and bites one of your butt cheeks.

“Matt!” you scream surprised. You turn your head to see your own butt and there’s already a red spot. “Ouch, that’s gonna leave a mark” you smile and then you hide your face in his sheets. “Yeah, my mark” he rubs the spot with his thumb to make it more red.

Matt is hovering you and he moves your hair aside to kiss your ear and whisper “You’re so beautiful”, then he starts peppering kisses on your neck and back until he’s again at your butt.

“Mmm” he buries his nose in your clothed pussy just enjoying the scent of you, a mix of soap and sweat.

“Daddy …” you whisper and open your legs more, wishing that his tongue is  your cunt.

“What did you call me?” Matt raises his head. “Uhmm… daddy?” The word came out of you unintentionally and you’re embarrassed to look at him. .

“Yeah, that’s right, I’m your daddy” he spanks you and rubs your pussy. Who would have thought this guy have a daddy kink?

A knock on the door interrupts you. You have no idea who it may be but Matt knows exactly who it is.

“I’ll be back soon, princess” he says. As he leaves he kisses your bitten cheek and stands up.

You growl in annoyance and roll over again in your back, looking at the ceiling hoping that Matt won’t take too  long.

“Who’s that?” Ben asks not even saying hi to his brother. He’s trying to see through the door who’s in Matt’s bed. “Is that Jenny? Jenny, my co-worker?”

“Who’s Jenny?” Kylo sticks his head out the door, awaken by all the noise.

“Just a chick I set up with Matt” Ben answers.

“She’s not Jenny” Matt says quietly. “Your friend never showed up but I met her girl and now she’s here so …” Matt doesn’t want to give a lot of explanations, especially because he doesn’t understand how a pretty girl approached him by her own and is now in his own bed

“Shut up, you’re lying” as always Ben mocks.

“What did you do? Did you pick up a drunk girl?” Kylo doesn’t believe Matt was able to bring a girl home either.

“What?! No!” Matt is tired of having to prove that he can also be as charming as them.

“Maaaattyyy, come back to bed” your voice is heard behind the door. You’re needy for Matt, you don’t care to sound like you’re begging.

“Shit, she sounds hot” now Ben is determined to see who’s on Matt’s bed but Matt grabs the door harder.

“Goodnight, Ben” Matt closes the door not wanting to waste time with his siblings when he can be in bed with you, warm and comfortable.

The knock of the door causes Ben to step back and look at Kylo, in return Kylo looks at him as saying “I don’t know, dude”.

“Matty, you can’t leave me alone” you pout trying to work out your best angel face.

“I’m here, baby” Matts lies on top of you hugging you. His mouth is on yours and his tongue is looking for entrance to savor you again.

You wrap his waist with your legs looking for contact with his bulge and when you found it you just exhale an “oh”.

Matt growls as he removes himself from your mouth taking off what you have left of clothes and throwing it to the floor along with your shoes. You don’t even have time to feel self-conscious about your body or say something when Matt’s mouth is over your nipples sucking them.

“Aaaa” you hold his face, pushing your chest against it.

“Mmmm” Matt growls as his tongue circles one of your nipples. He takes a moment to look at you and speaks “Look at your tits, all shiny with my spit”. Then his eyes lower to your core. “You have the most perfect cunt, you know that?” one of his thumbs spreads your lips so he can see all of you. You move your hips trying to make him touch you on your clit but you just whine pathetically “you don’t play fair, Matt”.

“That’s daddy for you and I’m about to show you how I play” you could swear Matt’s eyes are darker now and his voice heavier. “Get up, come on” he’s so bossy and you’re loving it. He discards his clothes fast and lays on the bed. “Sit on my lap” he helps you to sit on him with your back facing him. He grabs your hips with one hand while with the other begins to pass his cock through your pussy. It’s twitching and leaking pre cum, trying to find where it belongs. “Daddy, it’s not gonna fit” you cry. You couldn’t look at his dick closely but you feel he’s big. “Be a good girl and stay still” he starts to sink you down on his cock very slowly feeling how it stretches your walls. “Aaaa it’s so big!” you say once his whole dick is inside of you. You just sit there, not moving, enjoying the burn. “But it feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” Matt’s voice sounds hectic. “So good, Daddy” you put your hands on his shins trying to find some balance so you can start moving. Matt lifts his head off the pillow and the image he has in front of him is almost makes him come. He’s sure this is what you see at the gates of heaven. Your ass cheeks in full display for him, the mark of his teeth visible in one of them and your pussy being stretched by his cock, leaving a trail of cum along it. He knows he’s not going last to like this, just laying there at the mercy of your moves. He wants to feel your cunt coming around him so he decides to change the position. “Noooo” you whine, you don’t wanna be left empty and Matt’s dick is the only thing that can fill you up. You’re now on your back and Matt is already on top of you, sucking and kissing your neck, making you crazy with desire. “Put it back in!” you buck desperately your hips trying to find his dick again. “Daddy! Please!”.

“Fuck, you sound so pretty when you beg” Matt slides in again and you spam around him. He grabs you by your ass so he can fucks you deeper and you scratch his back, feeling how he fills you up completely. “Daddy, your cock feels so thick and hard” you moan and Matt thrusts harder, willing to give you everything until he has nothing left on him. “I can feel you. I feel you everywhere” you moan, losing yourself in his body. “Baby” he growls like a wild animal. You feel his balls against your perineum, they’re hot and heavy. You put your legs around his waist, pushing his butt with your heels so he can reach you deeper. One of Matt’s hand slides between your bodies, looking for you little nub so he can finally make you his. “I’m gonna come on daddy’s big cock” you’re feeling the increasingly strong spasms of your cunt. Your orgasm hits you making your back arch and close your eyes, lost in your pleasure you hear Matt saying “That’s it, my good girl, coming all over my cock”. Then the orgasm reaches him, releasing a stream of semen inside and burying himself more in you.

“N-no, stay like this, just a moment. I still wanna be inside of you” he tells you when you try to move. He lets himself fall on you but careful not to crush you. You start combing his hair realizing you were right earlier that night: his hair is soft and beautiful.

“Ow” you exclaim when he takes out his penis and lay beside you. You turn on your left side looking at him. He’s so beautiful, with his hair disheveled, his gaze lost and his sleepy smile. Then he moves to the same position as you, both of you just looking at each other without touching you.

“I know this is just a one night stand” he begins to speak. “It’s not what I’m used to, but I want to see you again” he’s still putting some space between you, afraid you’ll reject him. Sure, the sex was good, more than good, it was amazing but just because you like his cock doesn’t mean you like him, he thinks. There’s no trace of that dominant man who has just fucked you, there’s only a guy unsure of not being enough for you.

“This is not just one night stand” you trace the side of his face with your fingers. “I meant what I said earlier, I really like you. Having sex the first night we met is not necessarily wrong, I still want to get to know you better.”

Matt’s smile is big and he puts to end the distance by taking you into his arms and cuddling you. Both of you are ready to drift off, tired of this unexpected night. “I like when you call me daddy” you’re almost asleep when you hear him. “Well, you’re Daddy Matty” you state as the most logical thing in the world and then you fall asleep, clinging on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	3. Just a one night stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read on the blog solotriplets that someone said Matt’s name is Mathias and I just… I laugh everytime I think about it.

“I’m hungry” you say on a raspy voice. You’re sleeping on Matt’s chest, one armthrown over him and your breath tickling his neck.

Matt still feels tired so it’s must be early in the morning, besides he can’t hear the common street sounds outside. He remembers all the amazing things you did last night, but what makes him feel really happy with a warm feeling in his stomach is what you talked about before falling asleep. He just hopes you don’t make him to get up and look for food, he’d do it, but he prefers to stay here in bed with you.

“Baby, there’s no food” Matt pulls you closer to his body and gives you a kiss on the forehead, hoping it’s enough of a distraction to keep you quiet for a while.

“That’s ok, I’ll just fill myself with something else” you stir and stroke him with your leg.

“Wh-what?” his brain hasn’t yet fully awakened and he doesn’t understand you.

“Shhh. You keep sleeping, Daddy” you say into his ear and let out a silly giggle. As soon as he he hears the word daddy Matt’s cock begins to fill with blood.

You begin to spread kisses across Matt’s chest, gently licking his nipples. When you do this, you hear him moan very low. Then you get under the blankets while kissing his body.

“Yummy” you exclaim as soon as you distinguish his cock in the dark. You give him a loving kiss in the head, as if you were greeting him and his penis gets completely hard greeting you back.

“Daddy, it tastes so good” you pass your tongue from the base to the tip where it’s beginning to gather a white pearl of precum. You’re really committed to giving Matt a good morning so you spit on his cock and start sucking him off.

Matt can’t bring himself to open his eyes, he just lays there, helpless, enjoying how your warm and wet mouth feels. You’re definitely good at this, gagging on purpose and twirling your tongue around the head. But what excites him the most is to hear how much you’re also enjoying this as he feels your moans vibrate around him.

“You still taste like me” you can smell yourself in his pubic hair and the mix turns you on.

Matt is so sleepy and tired he doesn’t even buck his hips, he just gives you total control of this blowjob letting exhale sighs of pleasure.

“I’m gonna come” Matt says on a whisper, he knows you since barely yesterday so he doesn’t know well the limits of what you like and what you don’t.

You take his penis out of your mouth and a thread of saliva is left hanging. “Fill my little dirty mouth, Daddy, please” you distribute kisses in all his shaft so he can understands that you’re willing to receive everything he wants to give you. Then you jerk him off while you suck delicately his balls, you feel how they’re tightening up so you know he’s close. You get back to work, putting more to your mouth, gagging and drooling all over him, ready to receive his salty cum.

Matt feels that he’s going to fly off the bed and burst with so much pleasure but his legs and stomach only tense for a moment and then he comes in your mouth, shooting an abundant jet of cum. He doesn’t even growl like yesterday, just sighs deeply and lets himself go. His cum feels hot in your mouth and you swallow it fast because it’s not the best taste but you’re happy that Matt’s enjoying so much.

“Daddy’s cock is the best” you lie down next to him hugging him and ready to sleep again in his company. Matt is left thinking that he should buy flowers or a gift to this Jenny girl in gratitude that she never showed up to the date because that way he was able to meet you.

* * *

 

After a blowjob and two hours more of sleep Matt feels like new. He goes out of his bedroom and heads to the kitchen, ready to reward you with a good breakfast for how wonderful you are with him. Do you like scrambled eggs? Maybe you eat them with ketchup or maybe you would like some bacon and toast bread.

“You asshole, I had to put with you and that girl all night. All I could hear were her moans” Ben claims as soon as he sees his brother entering the kitchen. “I swear I was this close to take her away from you to my bed”. He puffs and sits on a chair, acting like a child.

“Dude, she kept calling you daddy” Kylo intervenes in the conversation. “How hot is that?” he asks Ben and he just nods and crosses his arms.

Matt was so lost in you and what did you do last night that he didn’t think your moans of pleasure would go through the walls. Well, what is done is done and chooses to ignore his brothers to start breakfast.

“Is she still here?” Ben asks with malice.

“She’s still sleeping, leave her alone” Matt warns him.

Kylo tries to calm down his blond brother “Hey, Matt, we just want to …”.

“Matty?” A female voice makes the triplets flip their heads.

You’re dressed in Matt’s gray shirt, your legs are exposed and your breasts are marked against the fabric of the shirt. You look like a goddess wrapped in an aura of good sex the triplets think at the same time.

You pass Ben and Kylo without even looking at them and go straight with Matt to hug him and say good morning.

“Ahem” Ben coughs to interrupt the love session between you and Matt.

You look at Ben with an annoyed expression. Who dares to interrupt this delicious moment with your favorite blond?

“(Y/N) this is Ben and over there is Kylo” Matts does the introductions. He might or might not be a little worried that you could change him for one of his brothers now that you met them.

“Oh, hi” you give Ben and Kylo a quick smile and immediately you hug Matt again saying “Not as cute as you, handsome”.

Ben snorts and Kylo’s face hardens. Since when is Matt the one that conquers all the girls? And they’re triplets! They are supposed to be equally “cute”.

“Are you hungry?” Matt is watching the scrambled eggs on the pan while he hugs you by the waist. He can’t help but laugh at the expressions of his brothers.

“Mmm your dick left me full but I guess I can eat a little” you answer. Matt’s dick is great for breakfast but you gotta eat some real food too.

This has to be an alternate universe or something Ben and Kylo think. Do you have no shame? Walking around the apartment half naked, hugging Matt, praising his penis. Ben admits not even his one night stands act like this. What he doesn’t admit is he’s a little jealous.

“Come on, Ben, let’s watch some TV” Kylo tells Ben, taking him out of his thoughts.

* * *

 

“Did you have fun, princess?” Matt strokes your hair. When breakfast was ready, Matt sit down and told you to do the same, thinking you were going to sit in front of him but you decided his lap was the best seat in the house. “A lot” you talk between bites. “Can I stay with you for a while? It’s Saturday.” When you saw this guy at the bar yesterday, with no company other than his beer, you didn’t think you’d be here sharing breakfast and planning the day.

“Anything for my princess” Matt kisses you on the cheek and accepts the bite you’re offering him in your fork.

From the living room Kylo and Ben pretend to watch TV, but out of the corner of their eyes they see you and see how you treat Matt. You sitting on his legs, eating and feeding him, laughing at something he said in your ear.

“How did he do it?” Ben still asks incredulously.

“I have to go to that bar” Kylo mumbles under his breath.

But the truth is it wasn’t the bar per se, it wasn’t that the stars lined up in your favor so that you and Matt could meet or that some benevelous god wanted to see you together so he united your destiny. The simple truth is that some love stories start like this: a lonely guy and a tipsy girl having a one night stand.


End file.
